Z High
by Sinthetic Angel
Summary: Bulma moves to a new school. Will she make new friends or will they just be plastic? Read and find out bv. chapter 10 up. wow go me lol. On Hiatus
1. New Girl

Disclaimer: - I do not own Dragonball z or any of its characters e.t.c e.t.c

Summary: - Bulma has moved to a new school. Meeting new friends and possibly boyfriends. This is my first story so please don't be to harsh lol.

Z High Chapter 1 New Girl 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Bulma fumbled around her bedside table searching for the annoying alarm clock. Finally she found it and hit it repeatedly until it stopped beeping. Her head lifted and she looked at the illuminated numbers through groggy, sleep covered eyes.

"Great 6:00 why did I set it so early?" She asked herself. "Oh yeah first day, new school and all that."

She sighed in defeat. A new school was not what she wanted. Just because her parents had moved house didn't mean she always had to go to a new school. At this rate she'd never have any long term friends. Life sucked. Slowly and carefully she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom to have a shower. After a lovely shower she was wide awake and proceeded to dry her hair and apply her light makeup for the day.

"Lip gloss and light blue eye shadow is all I need. After all I am naturally beautiful."

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Time to get dressed. First day first impressions right, got to look good. Rifling through her walk in closet she picked out a pair of light purple baggy pants with many pockets and a nice red top with the words Hot Stuff in bold black letters. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and got her books ready in her bag. She checked the time 8:00. Perfect just the right time to have some breakfast and head to school. Pulling on her red and black trainers (or for Americans sneakers) she bounded down the stairs to see her mother already done with breakfast sitting on the table for her. Toast and orange juice, yay. She wolfed down her breakfast and headed out to school giving her mum a light peck on the cheek.

"Bye mum see you later" Bulma called back.

Jumping into her Black Mitsubishi FTO with its Veilside body kit she pulled out of her drive and headed to her new school.

At school 

Bulma pulled into the school parking lot and exited her car. She clicked the button on her keys and waited for the beep to signal the car was locked. Satisfied she headed towards the school building. It was quite big and the sign out front read Z High, apparently this school placed a lot of emphasis on the martial arts. Bulma hated fighting, she could defend herself of course but she would much rather be tinkering with some electronic gadget that she had invented. Sighing deeply Bulma noticed the group of people standing in the entrance to the school. A quick scan of the group showed eight people. Four males and four females. The females looked pretty ordinary but the males had school jackets on.

"Great just what I need" she thought "Jocks on the first day"

Her head held high she proceeded towards the group, hoping that maybe one of the girls could give her directions. A raven haired girl spotted her first. She looked friendly enough so Bulma made a direct line to the girl. Stopping in front of the girl she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Bulma and I'm new here, could you please direct me to the principles office?"

By now the whole group was looking at her. There was a goofy looking boy with hair that stuck out everywhere. A short bald boy, who looked pretty sweet, a blonde bombshell stood next to him. A boy with messy hair and a couple of scars stood with his arm wrapped around the waist of a dark blue haired girl. Another blue haired girl stood to their right, and lastly a shortish boy with hair that seemed to defy gravity stood with crossed arms and a scowling face.

"Sure no problem I'll take you there" the raven haired girl replied "I'm Chi-Chi by the way and these are my friends. Goku here is my boyfriend, That's Krillin and his girlfriend Juu, Yamcha and his girlfriend Marron, Launch and lastly Vegeta."

As she introduced them she pointed to each of them. The only person that didn't acknowledge Bulmas presence was the Vegeta boy. He didn't look the least bit interested. Chi-Chi beckoned Bulma to follow her, and led her to the principles office.

"Here you go Bulma, I'll wait outside and help you with figuring out your schedule."

"Thanks Chi."

Bulma stepped inside the office to see a fat old lady at the receptionists' desk. Bulma approached the woman wondering if she would get eaten.

"Excuse me." Bulma said.

"Oh yes dear, can I help you?"

"I've come here for my schedule. My name's Bulma Briefs."

"Alright dear take a seat I'll have your schedule in a moment."

Bulma sat on a rather uncomfortable straight back chair, while the fat lady typed in her details and printed her schedule.

"Here you go deary." The woman said after a few minutes.

Bulma took the schedule with a small smile and headed outside to find Chi-Chi waiting.

"Alright girl let me see your schedule." Bulma handed it over to her "Okay now let's see. Oh perfect you have art first period today (Monday) and so do I. We're in the same class. Come on I'll show you where it is and you can sit next to Vegeta and me. This is going to be so much fun."

Chi-Chi carried on in this manner all the way to the art class. Where Bulma would properly meet Vegeta for the first time.

Next time 

What will Vegeta say to Bulma? Will art be any good? Are her new friends real friends or plastics? Find out next time on Z High.

REVIEW!

Sinthetic Angel


	2. Art and Lunch

Disclaimer: - You know the drill I do not own.

Z High Chapter 2: - Art and Lunch 

Bulma walked arm in arm with Chi-Chi to their art class. Things were looking up for Bulma, a new school, new friends and a prospective boyfriend, Maybe. Sure that Vegeta guy was hot and muscley and gosh those eyes, so deep and mysterious. He would be perfect for her, but he didn't even acknowledge her.

"Great" She thought " I think a guy's hot and he doesn't even know I exist."

Bulma had been lost in her daydreaming and the next thing she knew Chi-Chi was pushing her into the seat between Vegeta and Chi-Chi's spot.

"Okay, now Bulma" Chi-chi giggled "Don't mind the teacher he's a bit eccentric, and don't mind Vegeta he's always moody."

A growl came from Bulmas right, and a gruff voice formulated a few words.

" I am not always moody harpy. Just because I don't talk a lot does NOT mean I am moody."

"I see what you mean Chi." Bulma whispered.

Chi-Chi and Bulma giggled. Bulma supposed she would get used to Vegetas' gruffness. It would just be a matter of time. Until then she could be just as gruff.

"What are you giggling at Onna?"

Bulma sneered " I have a name you know, it's Bulma. Here let me spell it for you B.U.L.M.A Bulma."

" I don't care what you're called you're still an onna. I suppose I can't call you onna all the time though. Hmmmm………blue. That's perfect blue." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma smiled to herself. Blue huh sounds perfect to me to Veggie. Bulma payed attention to the teacher and got the assignment from him, landscapes. Bulma prefered blue prints. The three friends chattered for the rest of the class. Before long the bell went signalling the end of class. Bulma took one last look at her work and grinned. Not bad.

"Not bad blue." Vegeta was lokking over her shoulder " Didn't know you were arty."

"Hardly Veggie. I'm a scientist not an artist."

Vegetas eyebrows rose at his nickname and Bulma giggled. Hey if she had to be called blue he had to be called veggie.

" So what have you got next?" Bulma asked as they exited the classroom. Chi-Chi had already left for her Home Ec. Class, asking Vegeta to look after Bulma.

"Science" He grunted " You?"

"Ummm, let's see." She said as she rooted through her bag for her schedule. "Aha, I have, umm, maths."

Vegeta nodded and led her towards her class. "You're in this lesson with the Clown."

Bulma looked puzzled "With who?"

"Clown, Goku"

"Oh, goofy."

Vegeta chuckled "Yes goofy."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Neither felt the need to say anything, they were just happy in each others company. All to soon the walk came to an end, and Bulma was at her class.

"Well thanks Veggie, see you at lunch o.k."

"Sure, see you blue"

Bulma waved then sighed to herself. He may be a bit gruff but he's a nice guy really. She walked into her class. It was pretty full already and there was no sign of Goku. Oh well, Bulma spotted a spare seat at the back of the classroom and headed towards it. Plopping herself down she re-checked her schedule, next was lunch then science and lastly gym. The day had been good, but Bulma was dreading gym, she was useless at it and she knew very little martial arts. Just how to kick to be exact, oh and how to scream loudly, but she doubted that counted as martial arts.

"Hey, you're the new girl aren't you?" Asked a voice to her left.

"Um, yeah, you're Goku right? I'm Bulma."

"Nice to meet you Bulma" he said with a goofy grin.

Bulma smiled and got on with her maths work. The time flew by and before she knew it the lunch bell went. She packed her things away and headed out of class. Then she realised something, she didn't know the way to the lunch hall. Great now what. Well first things first, fix make up and then ask directions. She headed towards the bathroom on the other side of the hall. She opened the door only to find it jam packed with cheerleaders and stood in the middle of them was Chi-Chi.

"So Chi what's this new girl like?" Asked a brunette girl.

"She seems O.K Lois, but her dress sense sucks."

Bulma looked down at her clothes. They seemed fine to her. Everyone had a unique dress sense right? Well except for cheerleaders.

"Is she pretty or butt ugly?" Asked Lois

" I bet she's butt ugly" laughed a red head " anyway she better stay away from my Vegeta-chan."

Bulma backed out of the bathroom with tears shining in her eyes. She thought Chi-Chi was her friend, obviously she was wrong. Bulma looked around the empty hallway, she needed somwhere to go. She headed out of the front doors of the school and spotted a table to sit at on her own.

"I will not cry, I will not cry" she chanted to herself.

Meanwhile 

Chi-Chi had left the bathroom and sat at her usual table with her group of friends. She noticed that Bulma was missing but before she could say anything Vegeta piped up.

" Has anyone seen blue?" He asked "Did you not bring her here harpy?"

" No Vegeta, I asked Goku to bring her he was in her class."

They all looked at Goku only to see him with a puzzled expression and a mouth full of food. His facial expression slowly changed from shock to and then to worry finally stopping at sheepish.

" Ori nies uh nurgo oo ast huh. Uh woo ungey."

"You forgot to ask her? YOU FOOL SHE'S NEW AND PROBABLY LOST." Vegeta screamed.

"Sorry Vegeta." Goku grinned.

" I'll go find her." Chi-Chi sighed and got up to go.

"No, I'll go." Everyone looked at Vegeta in shock "WHAT?"

"Nothing, nothing" Everyone mumbled

Vegeta got up from his half eaten lunch and went off in search of blue. Hoping she was alright.

Back to Bulma 

Bulma had gotten her sketch book out and now her tears were flowing freely. She had lost that battle. She was so emersed in her drawing and crying that she didn't notice the figure of Vegeta come around the corner and sit down across from her. There was silence for a few minutes until Vegeta finally got annoyed. He pulled her sketch pad from her hands and inspected the drawing. It was good and it was lifelike. It was him. Amazing, an hour in class and a two minute walk and she could draw him that well. Bulma quickly wiped her eyes and looked up at the intruder, shocked to find that it was Vegeta staring so intently at her.

" What are you crying for?" He asked surprisingly gently.

Bulma looked down at the table with wonder but remained silent. How could she let herself look so weak infront of him of all people? She eventually shook her head.

"It's nothing" She replied "I'm just being silly"

Vegeta knew she was lying it must be something if it got her this upset. He decided the guilty stare would get it out of her. He stared at her until she visibly squirmed in her seat. How could he make her feel so guilty for lying just by staring at her? Bulma sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine, I heard Chi-Chi talking about me to a bunch of cheerleaders in the bathroom. She was dissing me."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows at this. He'd heard Chi-Chi diss her friends behind their back before to the cheerleaders. It was like gossip was her goal in life. It was never the guys though, just the girls and usually after she'd know them a while, when she'd got a lot of dirt on them. She could actually be very mean and uncaring.

"Have you had anything to eat?"

Bulma held up an empty lunch bag. It's funny but she wanted to throw the food up now. Vegeta nodded his head.

"Try to ignore her blue, stick around with me for a while O.K. You never know if I get to like you you could be classed as an aquaintance. Anyway science time."

Bulma gave a small tear streaked smile at his little joke. Well she hoped it was a joke. She walked with him to science stopping so that Bulma could was her face and re-do her make up. When she stepped out of the bathroom she asked Vegeta a question.

" Vegeta, do you think my dress sense sucks?"

Her dress sense? What the hell? What an odd question. He looked her over taking his sweet time. She's got a hot body and those clothes hug all the right places, colours are good to. Did I really just think that? I'm getting soft. After a good few minutes Vegeta answered her question.

" Your dress sense is fine, better than that harpies anyway, not to mention those cheerleaders they look like an army in those uniforms."

Bulma giggled, well it was 1-1 now. Let the games begin.

**Next Time**

What are these games? Chi-Chi appearse in science. Where will Bulma sit? Why is Vegeta being nice? What will happen in gym? Find out next time in Z High.

Review!

Sinthetic Angel


	3. Science and dreaded gym

Disclaimer: - Me no own.

Firstly I must say thank you to those who reviewed. Chazie and Elisabpshady here is the third chapter. Dedicated to you both.

**Z High Chapter 3: - Science and dreaded gym.**

Vegeta was very confused. He felt oddly protective of the blue haired onna, yet he didn't even know her a day. Chi-Chi's behaviour also bothered him. Why would she be so mean? Sure he could be mean but dissing people whom you've just met behind their backs! That was just plain callus. Even worse was the fact that he usually sat next to Chi-Chi, Juu and Krillin in science. He couldn't just abandon blue though and he doubted she'd want to be with in 10 feet of the harpy. There was only one thing he would feel comfortable with doing, he and blue would sit elsewhere in the room. Bulmas angelic voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked roughly

"I said you're wearing a school sports jacket, what sports do you do?" Bulma repeated

"Oh I'm a fighter. So is the rest of the group except for Marron. She's a cheerleader. So what about you? Any sports you're interested in?"

"I like gymnastics. It's all about rhythm for me, but this place doesn't have a team. It's all male sports." Bulma whined.

Vegeta nodded in agreement. She was right it was all male sports unless you wanted to cheer. However if Bulma had rhythm she could fight. Martial arts had rhythm to, which is how Juu got into fighting.

"I suppose you could be a cheerleader if you got desperate." Vegeta chuckled

"What and drop my I.Q to 0.001? I don't think so Veggie that'd be a 199.999 I.Q decrease."

They laughed, not chuckled or giggled but laughed. The people in the hall stood in shock as a laughing Vegeta strutted down the hall with the new girl.

Bulma sighed heavily enough that Vegeta shot her a quick glance before returning to his chemical mixing. He didn't want to get it wrong and blow up half the science wing, again. This class could have been so good for Bulma, it was her favourite subject and she excelled in it, but no Chi-Chi and the red haired Vegeta stalker were both in this class. Her favourite past time ruined in a nanosecond. She doubted she'd want to do anything scientific when she got home. Whilst jotting down the results of her experiment Bulma was hit by a low flying paper ball. It contacted with her knee of all places. Great shot, NOT. Reaching down she retrieved the paper and opened it to find a badly spelt letter. It read: -

Noo Girl

Stay 'way 4rm me man. Vagaita is min.

Bambi

Bulma looked up receiving an attempted death glare from the red head Bambi. It looked to Bulma like she was badly constipated. Pathetic, she's supposed to be Veggie's but she can't even spell his name right. Huh, she passed the note to Vegeta and blew Bambi a one-fingered kiss. Vegeta started to snigger and threw the note into the bin. He turned to Bulma, an evil look on his face.

"Hello blue, what's your name? I'm Vagaita."

Bulma laughed, she couldn't help it. Hearing the misspelled name out loud and said by Vegeta was just funny. Before she could reply the bell rang and her happy mood immediately disappeared. Time for gym.

"What's wrong blue?" Asked a smirking Vegeta

"Nothing Veggie I just hate gym."

Ah yes gym. Well Bulma had three choices for this lesson. 1. Cheerleading 2. Martial arts 3. Sitting and watching. He guessed she'd go for the latter of the three. Gym wasn't going to be fun for her and her excercise would be non existent. They reached the changing rooms and Bulma looked very nervous.

"Remember, in change, ignore the idiots, out to meet me." Vegeta stated

Bulma nodded, her worry replaced by determination. Vegeta smirked and nodded back, this onna really was something special. She was knocked down and put out but damn did she bounce back. They parted to get changed and 15 minutes later Bulma stormed out of the changing rooms with a murderous look on her face. Vegeta stood to attention, something had happened.

"What happened blue?"

Bulma growled and went off into a rant "Everything was going fine they all left me alone while I got changed, but Chi-Chi spotted me. I don't know how in that crazy jumble though. Anyway she had the nerve to ask me what was wrong and why I missed lunch. I told her to fuck off and leave me alone then she asked what the hell my problem was and stomped off. Next thing I know Bambi is in my face telling me to get an attitude adjustment and keep my hands off you. Which is crazy 'cause you're not mine. So she threatened me with you beating me up because of her and then I told her to go screw a monkey and I stormed out."

Bulma took a deep breath and calmed down somewhat whilst Vegeta tried to figure out everything she just said. He frowned; he wouldn't beat up any girl never mind blue so what gave Bambi the right to tell her that? Nothing that's what. Bambi was just a slut, the local bicycle was what the boys called her. Vegeta shook his head and put his arm around Bulma, leading her outside.

"C'mon blue they're just jealous" Vegeta growled "They have to stop sometime so just ignore them."

"Yeah in about a million years." She huffed

Vegeta chuckled. Her fiery temper and sarcastic nature complemented him perfectly. Not to mention her beautiful body and stunning blue eyes.

"Well time for me to train. What about you?" Vegeta asked once they got outside.

"I think I'll just watch." Bulma sighed "Wouldn't want to break a nail."

She headed to the bleachers to yet again sit on her own. Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Juu, Launch and Chi-Chi were crowding Vegeta. Marron was off cheerleading. No doubt the girls were recalling the incident in the changing rooms to him, they'd twist it so it was her fault and she'd loose her only friend. How ironic, the person who didn't acknowledge her existence at first was now her only friend. Probably not for long though. Vegeta started to make his way towards Bulma, dodging grabby cheerleaders on the way. A couple of times she saw him stiffen when a girl landed a grab. It made her smile. Vegeta sat down next to her.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" She asked

"Only Krillin and Juu are my friends now. They're yours to you know." He replied

Before Bulma could ask why he gave her the answer. "They were the only ones who believed what happened. The rest are to ignorant to realise the truth about their perfect Chi."

"Why did you tell them? I mean they were your friends, you shouldn't loose your friends over a silly girl with a stupid problem."

"You're not silly and it's not stupid" Stated a new voice. This voice seemed rather cold to Bulma.

She soon figured out why as she looked around to find Juu standing with Krillin beside her. Juu looked very mad indeed, her eyes were icy and every now and then she would shoot death glares at Chi-Chi. If looks could kill.

"Juu doesn't like backstabbers and neither do I." Krillin growled "What she did to you, to all of us was wrong."

Bulma looked at the ground, this wasn't right. They were loosing friends because of her and her stupid feelings. The new girl had already driven a wedge between a group of friends. She gave a depressed chuckle as everything went on around her. Juu had heard her chuckle and looked at Bulma sadly. She must feel so bad, but it's not her fault in any way. It's Chi-Chi's. Juu sat down on the other side of Bulma and gave her a light nudge with her elbow.

"You know" She stated softly "Just because someone appears to be your friend doesn't mean they are."

Bulma looked at Juu confused. How can she be trying to cheer me up when I just lost her five friends?

"Chi-Chi appeared to be our friend but she wasn't. She wanted power and she backstabbed and wormed her way to the top of the chain. She was never really our friend so we haven't lost anything from her. The others are to ignorant to see the truth so be it but it's their loss."

"Yeah" Piped up Krillin while Vegeta nodded in agreement "Infact we've gained. We got a new friend to look out for and a nice friend at that. So why don't we get you home huh and we can all get to know a bit more about you."

"Thanks guys, really." Bulma grinned, she had got friends "Why don't we have a mini party at my place? My mum makes the best chocolate chip muffins."

Her new friends nodded eagerly in agreement and the group headed towards Capsule Corp. Everyone loves chocolate chip muffins, how can you say no?

**Next time**

Will romance blossom between Bulma and Vegeta? Will Chi-Chi confront the new group of friends? Will a rivalry begin or will an enemy become a friend? Find out next time in Z High.

Review!

Sinthetic Angel


	4. An enemy becomes a friend

Disclaimer: - Yet again I do not own **sigh **I feel like a broken record

Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 4: - An enemy becomes a friend**

It had been three months since Bulmas first day at Z High. Vegeta, Juu and Krillin were all still good friends to her, and Chi-Chi…well Chi-Chi was Chi-Chi. She had turned the whole school against Bulmas group of friends; they were now the outsiders. Bulma hated this. All she got everyday was snide comments and hateful looks from other students. She couldn't make new friends because of Chi-Chi and her lies. Was Chi-Chi jealous or did she just want Bulmas school life to be a living hell? No one knew and Bulma doubted she wanted to find out. The whole school was ignorant of Chi-Chi's lies and Bulma pitied them for it. Chi-Chi's little gang had been strangely quiet the last few weeks and Bulma had the sinking feeling that they were up to something. Fantastic, their foolproof plan was bound to fail, as their intelligence put together was little more than an amoeba. After all who could compare to the genius of Bulma Anne Briefs.

Bulma took a quick glance at her bedside clock. 7:45. Juu would be picking her up for hell in five minutes. She moved to her mirror to check herself over one last time and as always she looked amazing. Tight light blue denim jeans hugged her bottom half, her top was a clingy cut off black top with li'l Devil in silver glitter across her plentiful chest, the loose bun on her head and the black high heeled ankle boots she wore completed her outfit. Bulma was wearing skin coloured make up today and you couldn't tell it was on unless you became unhealthily interested in her eyelids or lips. A car horn sounded outside rather impatiently. It was Juu, Bulma grabbed her bag and rushed out of her house and into Juu's Yellow Honda NSX.

"Wow B, you look happy." Juu smiled

"Hey, I'm hot and will not be single much longer." Bulma giggled

"You're asking him today aren't you?" Juu smirked

"So how's your brother?" Bulma asked quickly "I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's fine, still annoying. So you're asking him huh?"

Bulma sighed. She was doomed to answer the question. "I don't know Juu. What if he says no and laughs in my face? I don't know what I'd do. I mean he doesn't strike me as a boyfriend kind of guy but there's just something about him that I like. You probably think I'm crazy."

"Not at all B. I felt exactly the same about Krillin and we've been going steady for 2 years now."

Bulma smiled and was thankful for Juu's little confession. It made her feel better, more confident but there was still that nagging doubt fluttering in Bulmas stomach. It wasn't just a crush for Bulma anymore and as they sped towards the school that nagging doubt yet again started to grow and make her nervous. She hoped this didn't ruin anything.

Juu pulled into the school parking lot and dragged Bulma out of the car. She cared about her friend of course but she wasn't giving up. Bulma would ask him today she would make sure of that. Two weeks Bulma had been worrying about it and she would worry no longer. He would say yes, he had to. She linked arms with Bulma and they walked to their lockers. Bulma had art and Juu had humanities. Hopefully Bulma would finish her self-portrait today so Juu could see it. That is if a certain male didn't distract her too much. The first bell went and with a quick hug from Juu and a knowing wink Bulma set off for art.

Art started as normal except for one thing. Vegeta was missing. He wasn't usually late and Chi-Chi wasn't making things any better. Every time Bulma looked up death glares were shot her way. Didn't Chi-Chi have work to do? As Bulma was pondering this new development the door slammed open to reveal a flustered and scruffy Vegeta. What had happened? Bulma watched him as he mumbled an apology to the teacher and received his after school detention. His shirt had holes in it, which didn't match him at all. He was usually very neat. His school jacket had an arm torn off and he had scrapes and cuts on his face. He sat down heavily next to Bulma.

"What happened to you Vegeta?" Bulma asked, "Why are you so late?"

He grunted a barely inaudible "Nothing, I just overslept" and started work on completing his portrait.

Bulma frowned but kept quiet. Something was obviously wrong but she didn't really want it aired to the whole class. For once Bulma did the right thing and kept her mouth shut. She concentrated on her portrait for the rest of class, shooting occasional glances at Vegeta. It wasn't like him to come in like this. Bulma was worried. Just as Bulma finished her portrait the bell went for second period.

"Walk me to maths Veggie?" Bulma pouted

"Not today blue, I have something to take care of but I'll walk you to science."

Bulma looked dejected "O.K Vegeta but that's a promise."

Vegeta just nodded and walked out of class leaving Bulma to her own devices. Bulma walked to maths wondering if Vegeta was okay. Was it his parents? Maybe it was a gang? Oh no, Vegeta got beat up by a gang. No that can't be right sigh I hope he's going to be okay. She sat down in maths and got on quietly with her work. She had no friends in this class so she just kept her head down and stayed quiet.

**Lunch**

Bulma headed to her locker and dropped her things off. She didn't need to pick anything up for science it was a fun practical today. The homework would be writing it up. She headed to the lunchroom with her head held high. Block out the comments and looks and she was the most popular person there. Yeah right. She entered the lunchroom and spotted Krillin saving their table. Good boy. Juu was getting lunch, as it was her turn to pay. She sat down across from Krillin and plopped her head down on the table.

"Hey Krillin" She mumbled into the tabletop.

"Hi Bulma, why so gloomy?" He asked

Before she could answer her day got much worse. Chi-Chi arrived.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Vegeta's little whore."

"Grr..Chi-Chi" Bulma grinned " Don't you look ugly as always"

Bulma was in the mood for a good fight. She needed to take her anger and frustration out on someone. Chi-Chi just happened to fit the bill. Chi-Chi sneered. She had waited long enough and now it was time to give Bulma a large piece of her mind.

"You cost me my friends b-lue, and you'll pay for that. I'm going to make the rest of your life here a living hell. You won't know what hit you."

"Well it certainly won't be your intellect" Bulma muttered.

"Leave her alone Chi-Chi. It wasn't her fault you lost your friends. It was yours." Came the voice of Launch " In exactly the same way you lost me as a friend."

Chi-Chi looked puzzled. Launch was her friend not Bulmas. What was going on?

"I heard you bitching about Marron in the lunch line. Some friend huh. They were right, you are a backstabbing bitch and your so-called friends are just a means to an end. Well for you and me it ends now. Get out of my face before I tell the whole school your opinion of Marron."

Chi-Chi stormed off with a growl. Bulma and Krillin looked on in shock. So Launch had figured out the truth. About damn time. Launch was looking apologetically at Bulma and Krillin.

"I'm sorry, I should have believed you and Vegeta in the first place. I just thought well….you know, new girl and all that."

"It's O.K Launch we understand. Want to join us for lunch?" Asked Bulma

Launch nodded eagerly and sat down next to Bulma. They were joined a few minutes later by Juu and had to explain Launch's presence and the whole commotion.

"Hey have you guys seen Vegeta?" Bulma asked

Everyone shook their heads and at the puzzled looks she received Bulma explained what happened that morning.

"I'm just worried guys. What if he's hurting himself?"

"Relax Bulma" Juu grinned " He does this at the beginning of the week just before a big match. He gets someone to deal damage. Then he heals, he says it makes him feel stronger when the match comes around. He'll be resting until science now."

"When is the match?" Bulma asked

"Friday" Everyone mumbled

Bulma nodded in understanding. At least nothing was wrong which she was glad for. All that worry over nothing. The bell rang and Bulma started the walk to science. Just outside the lunch hall Bulma was pulled aside by a strong pair of arms. She couldn't turn around and she was starting to panic until she heard a familiar voice in her ear.

"I promised I'd walk you to science blue so let's go."

**Next time**

Vegeta meets an old rival of his. The gang has a party and something unexpected happens. Will Vegeta win his martial arts match? What did Chi-Chi say about Marron? Find out next time in Z High.

Review!

Sinthetic Angel


	5. Authors Note :

Authors note

Hi sorry about this but it might be a while until I update. I have been hit with the brain malfunction known as writers block. Hopefully I will recover my brain power soon and update this story. Yet again I am very sorry but keep an eye out. Sorry, sorry, sorry (keeps mumbling sorries.)

Sinthetic angel


	6. An old Rival

Woo sorry about the wait but here is the real Chapter 5 of Z High enjoy. I tried to make it a bit longer to make it up to you guys.

Disclaimer: - Me no own

**Z High Chapter 5 – An Old Rival**

It was soon Friday and Bulma still hadn't asked him due to her fear of rejection. She was putting it off and she knew it. The bell rang for last period and Bulma, Krillin and Vegeta skidded into their history class. They headed towards the back of the class to take their seats. Just as they sat down the teacher entered with a scowl and a huff.

"Alright class get out your books and read pages 115 onwards" He sneered

"Oh goody" Vegeta growled "Reading again"

Bulma giggled. Poor Vegeta he got bored so easily, shame he couldn't beat his boredom out on the teacher.

"So, Vegeta" Krillin started "You nervous about the match today?"

"No" He scoffed "Why would I be nervous? It's only Merilon High and we beat them every year. They're a bunch of losers. Goku always wins, you're debatable on the winning thing and I always fight last and win."

"He's scared shitless really Krill." Bulma giggled

"I am not scared blue."

"Uh huh suuure."

Vegeta growled he was not scared, he would win his match easily, he always did. It was pathetic how little effort Merilon high put in. How did they expect to get anywhere in the league? Let alone life. If they put that much effort in for life they'd be on benefits forever.

"I hear they got a couple of new transfers this year." Krillin stated.

"Really, I'll bet they're just as weak as the others."

"Maybe Vegeta but maybe not."

"What's his name any idea?"

"No sorry, I hear he's pretty ugly though."

"It doesn't matter if he's ugly as long as he can fight I guess." Bulma the brain stated

"Blue's right cue ball. He can look like a frog or a homosexual lizard for all I care if he's a good fighter. Besides I need a challenge."

Just as Vegeta finished his sentence the bell rang for the end of school. It was fight time for Vegeta, Krillin and the now enemy Goku.

**The Match**

Vegeta stood in the gym with his fighting gear on. A plain blue gi with a black belt tied at the waist. Krillin stood next to him in his orange school gi. He'd left his red one at home. The school symbol was adorned on the back (think kame house) This was a time of meditation for both of them. A time to focus their minds and bodies on the upcoming challenge. Three fights, a three-minute time limit, the competitors chosen by the coaches and only one winning team. Vegeta would make sure it was Z High.

"Alright everyone gather round" The coach shouted, "Today we face Merilon High. It shouldn't be to difficult but I still want 100 from all of you whether you're fighting or just cheering give it all you've got. Vegeta, Goku and Krillin are my fighter. Juu you're my reserve in case of a double K.O."

Vegeta smirked to himself this would be the easiest night of his life.

Whilst the fighters were warming up the spectators had taken their seats and Merilon High had arrived. Vegeta didn't pay attention to them at all. He was worried, but not about the fight. Bulma was sat alone in the tiers, as Launch couldn't make it due to babysitting duties. He just hoped Chi-Chi's crew didn't start anything. He looked up into the tiers to find Bulma waving at him and Krillin like a maniac. He had to smile she was so cute sometimes… huh. She was safe though right at the back and out of sight of Chi-Chi. He nodded to her as the announcer started the first fight. It was Goku against some softy named Teddy. To say the least Teddy made a 10-point landing. Krillin was next against a 7 footer named Nappa. Krillin did give 100 but the guy was just to big for him and his attacks barely had any effect it was no use and Krillin lost. It was one all now and Vegeta was the last fighter. He didn't pay attention to the announcer or the name of his opponent he just walked into the ring and cricked his neck. He made sure his gi was in place and looked up to face an ugly, smirking midget.

"Frieza? I thought you were out of my life for good."

"Oh no Vegeta my sole purpose in life is to make you miserable until you die. Just because you beat me and humiliated me you thought I'd leave you in peace? I don't think so."

"Fine then I'll just beat you again and again until you get the message."

Frieza threw the first punch in anger at Vegeta. They continued to fight viciously against each other. The crowd cheered them on and Frieza attempted a few low blows. Vegeta was being worn down quickly. Frieza had definitely improved but so had Vegeta and he wasn't going to give up so easily. Vegeta was not loosing and Frieza was not getting her. With that thought Vegeta put all of his remaining strength into a stomach shot which sent Frieza out of the fight arena.

A huge cheer erupted from the crowd and everyone raced towards Vegeta. All except Bulma who hung back with a big smile on her face. She would catch Vegeta later; they were after all meeting at her house for the after fight celebrations.

**Later that night**

Bulma looked in her mirror at her chosen outfit for the night. It was definitely club worthy. A baby blue halter top and a denim mini skirt hugged her curves to show off her womanly figure. Her hair was held up loosely by a marble patterned clip and her black wedges completed her look. She took a deep breath and headed out of her room just as the doorbell rang.

She skipped downstairs and to her door. Opening it she found Vegeta, Krillin and Juu ready to party. Juu was wearing a tight white strap top with blue hip hugger jeans and black ankle boots. Krillin had on a simple orange shirt with brown slacks and matching loafers. Vegeta woo Vegeta was on fire. He had a tight black tank top on under an open blue shirt; baggy black jeans and Doc. Martins completed his outfit.

"Umm B, Bulma hello" Juu shouted whilst waving a hand in Bulmas face.

"Huh oh sorry Juu I spaced out for a sec."

"No big c'mon let's go."

Everyone nodded and set off down the road. The club they were going to was called Ce La Vie, it was a club but food was served to. Not to mention it was only a couple of blocks from Bulmas house and that's why they were walking. As they walked Bulma couldn't help but steal glances at Vegeta he looked so good. Unbeknownst to Bulma Vegeta was doing and thinking the exact same thing. They soon reached the club and Bulma knew tonight was the night. It was do or die.

They danced and ate through the night as a group until a slow song came on. Juu and Krillin rushed off to the dance floor at Juu's insistence and left Bulma and Vegeta alone watching their drinks.

"So, Vegeta, good win today."

Vegeta just shrugged.

"Who was that guy you fought? You looked pretty pissed."

"Doesn't matter he's a jerk."

"Okay"

"Bulma" "Vegeta" They said at the same time.

"Bulma listen I was wondering…. Um…."

Bulma was tense, it would go wrong she knew it. No she told herself it would go right. He'll ask his question I'll ask mine and get laughed at and ridiculed when he tells everyone. Oh my Kame.

"Right that's enough!"

"Huh? What's enough?" Bulma asked

Vegeta shook his head and sighed. Get a grip man. What's the worst that can happen?

"Nothing just, hmhm Bulma go out with me."

Bulma froze. He asked me out, HE asked ME out, HE ASKED ME OUT. Woo. She was jumping for joy inside and hadn't realised she had paused for so long. Vegeta was looking at her in a disappointed way.

"Uh um…. Yeah…sure…. Definitely Vegeta! Sorry it took me by surprise I didn't think you liked me that way."

Vegeta sighed and relaxed back into his seat. Thank Kame.

**Meanwhile**

Bring…Bring…. Bring…. Bring

"Hello…yes…do you think that will work? Ok…What's the catch?…..I can do that. No problem."

**Next Time**

Who made the phone call? Who answered? What is Frieza doing back?

Find out next time on Z High.

So sorry for the long wait but I'm over the malfunction now and I'll try to update every week. Hope you enjoyed this instalment.

Sinthetic Angel


	7. An Attack

Hi, hi, hi people thanks to those that reviewed my last chapter. Sorry it took so long ) Here's the next one. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: - Me no own (wish on the dragonballs that I did though p)

**Z High Chapter 6 – An Attack**

Bulma woke up to the sun in her eyes. She went to pull the covers over her eyes but found nothing there. I thought it was a bit chilly, she thought. She opened her eyes little by little not wanting to leave her position or even be awake. It was a Saturday and she could swear she over did it a bit last night. A slight headache was forming behind her eyes and she felt like some one had dumped sand into her mouth. She knew she wasn't allowed to drink but fake I.D's were wonderful things. Her eyes opened fully and she started to look for the elusive cover. Her search led her to the other side of the bed and onto the floor. Juu was covered up in a little ball using a teddy for a pillow.

Bulma snorted "Typical Juu, steal my covers and then fall out of bed. Oh well better get up it is going on ten." She thought.

She headed into her bathroom, had a refreshing shower and brushed her teeth until her mouth felt normal again. She exited her bathroom and began a search for clothing. A black sparkly strap top and a pair of blue jeans with chinese symbols up the leg complemented her curvy figure. Next came the sandals, blue with a little heel. She brushed and blow-dried her hair letting it flow free around her shoulders, a little lilac eye shadow and clear lip-gloss made her look stunning.

She looked around to check on Juu and found her still sound asleep. Bulma smiled to herself and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

Bulma practically ran to the cereal cupboard, they had her favourite cereal, frost bites. Woo hoo! As she was pouring the milk she heard some one coming down the stairs. She turned around to see who it was and saw Vegeta dressed in blue jeans and a white tank top, which showed off his muscles.

"Morning blue." Yawned a sleepy Vegeta " How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok headaches not to bad. You?"

Vegeta grunted in reply and Bulma had to smile. She made him some Frost bites and sat down opposite him. Vegeta yawned his thanks into his hand and dug into his breakfast. Bulma was used to this now. Everytime her friends slept over she would wake up first followed by Vegeta in a less than happy mood. Although saying that he seemed a lot happier this morning. Could it be because she had agreed to go out with him? Well at least he wasn't just glaring at her every time she spoke to him like usual. Then about one hour after they had gotten up Juu and Krillin would make an appearance tripping over their feet.

"ATCHOO!"

"Eeew Vegeta, you just sneezed all over my frost bites."

Vegeta chuckled "Sorry Blue"

"Eeew"

"Better get used to it. You'll be sharing some of my germs from now on." Vegeta smirked "Any way what's the plan for today?"

"Dunno Veggie depends what the others want to do."

He nodded his head and yawned again. Picking up his spoon he scooped a heap of cereal onto it and looked at it for a while. Then his eyes flicked to Bulma who was putting her sneeze crusted frost bites into the bin. He smirked and shook his head. Ah what the hell! He thought, and flicked the spoonful of cereal at Bulma as she turned around.

"VEGETA!!" She screamed "You owe me a new top Mr. and it better be a good one"

"You could just take it off" He smirked

Bulma huffed "You perv! I can't believe you. Well now you've done it the ultimate punishment. You are taking me shopping today buddy."

Vegeta paled. No not shopping. Oh my Kame I'm going to die in the mall with screaming kids and hormonal girls and oh HELP ME.

"Stay right here buddy I'll be right back."

Bulma ran upstairs and quickly changed into a blue midriff top with an angel in the middle. She checked on Juu and scribbled her a note telling her where she was going. She ran back down the stairs only to see Vegeta making a break for the back door.

"Veggie" Bulma cooed "let's go shopping."

Vegeta froze and nodded his head painfully slowly. Bulma smirked and pushed Vegeta out of the house and to her hover car.

**The Mall**

Bulma pulled Vegeta from shop to shop looking for the perfect replacement top. She'd also bought a few things along the way, which Vegeta was currently carrying.

"Blue we've been here for two hours." Vegeta grunted "You should have found a replacement by now."

"Well I haven't Vegeta and it's all your fault. You decided that you just had to throw cereal at me didn't you. Anyway let's go get something to eat."

Yes he wouldn't die of starvation after all although those spotty girls could cause a problem. Gasp death by spotty imbecile.

They made their way to the food court and looking around found a seat near the back and away from the spotty ones. They sat down for five minutes just to rest and decide what to eat. Vegeta wanted everything he could and Bulma wanted pasta salad and a diet coke. Vegeta got up to get the food and Bulma saved the table.

"Wait Vegeta here, some money for mine."

"Keep your money it's on me." Vegeta said as he put Bulmas money on the table.

Before Bulma could say anything Vegeta had reached the queue of people. She laughed and shook her head. Well she thought, maybe it's his way of apologising. Oh how sweet he buys me food to say sorry. I'd rather have a new top.

"Excuse me" a voice sneered "do you know that hunk?"

Bulma turned to see a girl about her age with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a boob tube and a mini skirt with knee length boots.

"Yes I do" she replied "He's my boyfriend."

The girl just gave her a sceptical look and wandered over to her friends.

What was taking Vegeta so long surely he should have got the food by now. She looked around searching for him and found him in the queue still. She frowned and continued to look around to see if there was anyone she knew there. Nothing and no one apart from the guy that Vegeta fought last night and he was heading straight for her. She couldn't explain it but she started to feel extremely uncomfortable as if she was being scrutinised by this guy and measured up. She shuddered as he neared the table.

"Can I help you?" Bulma asked as Frieza reached her table.

"Why yes young lady, you are Vegeta's girlfriend are you not?"

His voice was cold and she felt afraid. She wondered whether to answer him, maybe if she said yes that would mean trouble.

"No I'm just a school friend." She lied " We're meeting some friends here. They should be here soon.""

"Now, now, don't lie to me I know you're his girlfriend Bulma."

"How do you know my name? It was that girl wasn't it?"

Frieza nodded his head a maniacal look on his face. Something was very wrong, she was in danger. Bulma got up slowly and started to walk towards Vegeta.

"Where are you going kitten? Not to Vegeta I hope."

Bulma didn't answer and went to move past him. He grabbed her arm as she passed and spun her around. He whispered into her ear and Bulmas eyes went wide, her breath quickened as she started to struggle against his hold. He started to drag her away and she did the only thing she could think of, she moved in towards him and screamed into his ear. While he cringed at the volume she brought her knee up into his more delicate areas. He let go and Bulma bolted for the doors.

Vegeta had heard her scream and turned around to investigate like every other person there. He saw her give a swift knee to Frieza and run away. He bolted after her to make sure she was alright but had lost sight as she turned a corner. She was heading towards the mall doors that he was sure of. He turned the corner and saw to him a very disturbing sight. Goku was cradling Bulma as she held her head and cried.

"Bulma?" He whispered

Goku looked up and relief spread across his face. Vegeta meanwhile could only glare at his once friend. Had Goku done this? Had he hurt her? Made her cry? Goku's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Thank kame Vegeta. I came out of scissors and found Bulma being used as a punch bag. It was that guy Nappy or something."

"Nappa." Vegeta corrected "This was planned. How stupid could I be?"

"It's not your fault Vegeta. Let's get her home, I think she needs a doctor."

Vegeta nodded wordlessly and picked his girlfriend up, she had passed out and there was a gash on her forehead. He asked himself again, how could he be so stupid? With Frieza in town he should have been more careful. How could he have let it happen? There and then he made his mind up. He'd never leave her alone again.

**One day later**

Bulma had woken up to find Vegeta asleep at her bedside. He stirred as she watched him and he eventually woke up.

"What happened?" She asked quietly "All I remember is running from that guy and then a big guy and a fist and that's it."

"You were attacked" Vegeta answered roughly " Goku saved you and we brought you home. Doctor Murdoch said you just needed to rest, Goku got there in time to stop any serious injuries. These are from him."

He handed her a bunch of daisies. Goku may not be the brightest guy in the world but he was there when she needed him.

"Where were you Vegeta?"

"I went after you when you screamed but I lost sight. I was too late. Just like last time."

"What do you mean Vegeta?"

**Next Time**

Vegeta reveals his history with Frieza. What will it be? Will Goku help on a mission? Find out next time on Z High. (Cue DBZ end music lol)

Review!!!

Sinthetic Angel


	8. Past Revealed

Hello it's me again. I'm posting this chap. up a little early this week. I would usually put it up this Sunday but it's my one-year anniversary with my boyfriend. Anyway hope you all had a good Halloween and if you're British have a good bonfire night/Burns night.

**Last Time on Z High**

"I was to late, just like last time."

"What do you mean Vegeta?"

**Chapter 7 – Past Revealed**

"Frieza was a nerd at my old school. You know the type, glasses, tons of books, hopeless on his feet and useless with the girls."

Bulma giggled at his comment and received an angry stare. Obviously this was a sore subject. She smiled guiltily and nodded her head for Vegeta to continue. He cleared his throat and fixed his eyes on the bed sheet.

"He seemed obsessed with one particular girl though. She was my girlfriend at the time, her name was Suki. Frieza had decided that because she liked me she liked fighters. In essence it was true but that wasn't the only thing Suki looked for in a guy, there were other things to consider. Working on his theory Frieza took up fighting, he got good over time just like anyone would but he was different. It focused him, put him at ease and he seemed to get over the Suki crush. I was wrong though and one day he took his obsession with her too far.."

**Flashback**

_Vegeta woke up from a dreamless sleep. The warm space beside him was empty and his girlfriend of one year was absent. The house was deadly quiet so Vegeta pulled his covers back and traipsed downstairs in his boxers to investigate. He figured that she was just getting a midnight snack so he headed towards the kitchen. On his arrival he found nothing out of place and no dishes were dirty. He searched the house wondering if maybe it was a bathroom break but there was no sign of her at all. He started to worry, where could she have gone? Then turning to check the house again he saw it out of the corner of his eye. The back door was slightly open, not much to notice if you looked head on but he did anyway. There seemed no sign of forced entry; maybe Suki was outside getting some air. No that couldn't be right after all a piece of her pyjamas was hanging on a nail in the doorframe. Coincidence? Vegeta didn't think so._

_Butterflies filled his stomach and he made his way outside. Pieces of pyjama littered the back yard and footprints in the mud led to the forest behind his house. He slipped his trainers on and forgetting about the cold and his lack of clothes he headed into the forest. All he wanted to do was find Suki. He entered the forest and the footprints virtually disappeared, he followed them as best he could and about three miles in he stopped. The sight in front of him made his blood boil. Why her?_

_Suki was there tied and hanging to a tree branch by her wrists. Her clothes had been torn off and she was completely naked. That wasn't the half of it though. Bruises decorated her delicate frame, the gag in her mouth was caked with dry blood and spittle and the rivulets in her face were still bleeding. Whoever had done this had heard him coming and had rushed the last of Suki's injuries, that would have made them more painful. Suki's head lay on her chest and her once long raven black hair was shaved down to her scalp. Vegeta moved closer, speechless and shocked, he moved to see her face but his eyes were drawn to the message written on her chest._

_She will be mine Vegeta_.

**End Flashback**

"I took her straight to the hospital and the police started an investigation. I didn't need one though, I knew Frieza had done it." Vegeta choked

"How could you know Vegeta?"

"Like I said, Frieza was obsessed. He followed her everywhere if I wasn't with her, he freaked her out. When Suki recovered she confirmed my suspicions. It was Frieza and Nappa, I told the police and they followed the lead and questioned Suki. She confirmed it but wouldn't testify, they couldn't force her and they couldn't find enough evidence against Frieza and Nappa either. Suki got out of the hospital a month later but her parents didn't want to take a chance of it happening again. They moved away and took Suki with them. They took her very far away."

"That's totally understandable Vegeta. How is she? Why aren't you still together?"

The look on Vegeta's face showed her that it was the wrong thing to say. He looked so grief stricken, so miserable. Before he continued he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The grief was still apparent and silently before Bulmas eyes he began to cry.

"She was traumatised badly by it" His voice came out strangled "I thought she was getting over it. I visited whenever I could and helped out when I could. Unfortunately she got worse, eventually she wouldn't leave the house, wouldn't talk and hardly ate or drank. Her parents got a professional in but it didn't help. She went crazy Bulma, she went crazy. Always thinking he had found her was just waiting to get her again. It got so bad and six months later she blew her brains out with a shotgun that her dad owned. We still don't know how she got hold of it."

Bulma was crying as well now. She reached out her arms to try and comfort him. He moved towards her and Bulma gathered him up in a hug. The kind your mother gives you when all hope seems lost. He grabbed hold of Bulma tight and buried his face in her shoulder.

"That's why I'm not going to leave you alone ever again Blue. I don't want it to happen again. I can't let it happen again. Ever." His voice was muffled but Bulma heard every word.

"I understand Vegeta and don't worry I won't go anywhere alone. I promise."

Vegeta lifted his head from Bulmas shoulder and gave a weak smile. She returned the smile and stroked his cheek gently with her hand. She lay back down in bed pulling Vegeta with her and held him tight. They fell asleep like that and for the first time in two years since Suki's death Vegeta had a peaceful dreamless sleep.

**One week later**

Vegeta had looked after Bulma as much as he could while she recovered. He hardly left her side and hadn't been to school in a week. Bulmas parents were away and she didn't want to disturb their business meeting with tales of attack. Vegeta respected that and didn't tell her parents he knew they'd find out sooner or later though.

They were now back at school and found it nothing but annoying. People constantly asked what had happened when they saw Bulmas fading bruises. They were told to mind their own business and pushed out of the way. The only people who knew what happened were herself, Vegeta, Krillin, Juu, Launch and of course Goku. He was now considered somewhat of a friend. After all he had saved Bulma hadn't he?

Vegeta was still a little suspicious of Goku and he wouldn't talk to them if Chi-Chi or the others were around. Still, reports reached Chi-Chi and she was not best pleased. You could see it in her face, her pursed lips, narrowed eyes, death glares and comments whenever Bulmas group went by. Nothing serious but that all changed that Friday.

Bulma was sitting at a lunch table with Juu waiting for the others to finish their history lesson. Bulma and Juu had got out early due to the fast pace they worked at. Everything was fine and Bulma was starting to relax around other people when Chi-Chi arrived, her lackeys in tow.

"Oh great!" Bulma huffed "Please tell me they are not coming over here Juu."

"Sorry B"

"I don't need this right now" Bulma whispered

"You got that wrong" It was Chi-Chi "We don't need you right now."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You lived, showed up here, took my friends away and now you have your slutty eyes set on Goku. Not smart" Chi-Chi hissed.

"She didn't do that you did and Bulma hasn't got slutty eyes you have!" Juu spat

"I doubt that. You know I bet Vegeta beat you up so Goku would find you and take pity on you. Oh! Poor me" Chi-Chi mocked "I've been beaten up. Someone please help me!"

All of her lackeys except Goku laughed; he just looked sorry and embarrassed. While Bulma and Juu just glared.

"What? Nothing to say? Must be true then. Vegeta has no friends without Goku you know. He's just using you like the tool you are. Gain girls trust, shag girl, ditch girl. That's hoe I mean how it goes. Oh well buh-bye Blu-e."

Chi-Chi waved as she sauntered off. A smirk plastered across her face and a skip in her step. Kame Bulma hated that girl. Bulma looked at the table and tears started to form in her eyes.

"It's not true" Bulma whispered "It can't be can it Juu?"

Juu didn't answer and Bulma looked up to find Juu staring intently at the table. She shifted her weight and looked up at Bulma a guilty look on her face. It was true then.

"I'm sorry B. I didn't think he would do it again. He really likes you, I know he does. He was devastated when you were attacked. He's changed I know he has."

"I'm just worried that he's concerned not because he likes me but because of what happened before. I guess we'll just have to see Juu, we'll just have to see."

**Next Time on Z High**

Vegeta a player? Is it true? Will Bulma confront Vegeta? What's Chi-Chi up to and where do Goku's loyalties lie? Find out next time on Z High. (Cue music)

**P.S. Before I go I would just like to thank all those that have reviewed so far and I hope my story is keeping you on the edge of your seats. Now REVIEW!! Please.**

Sinthetic Angel


	9. A confrontation or two

Disclaimer: - ME NO OWN (Unfortunately)

So sorry for the late update. New job absolutely hectic and rushed off my feet. Finally got some time to myself so here is the next chapter.

**Previously on Z High**

"I'm sorry B. I didn't think he would do it again. He really likes you, I know he does. He was devastated when you were attacked. He's changed I know he has."

"I'm just worried that he's concerned not because he likes me but because of what happened before. I guess we'll just have to see Juu, we'll just have to see."

**Z High – Chapter 8 A Confrontation or two**

"Chi-chi wait up please"

"What Goku?" She asked spinning on her heel to stare at him

"I gotta ask you something" He muttered shuffling his feet "Why are you so mean to Bulma? She hasn't done anything wrong as far as I can see."

"Yes she has Goku, you're so stupid sometimes, she took our friends away. Why would I be nice after that?"

"But Chi I don't think she did, I mean Vegeta would only side with her for a really good reason. I've known the guy for years and he doesn't like dishonourable people or fakers come to think of it."

"Are you saying I'm dishonourable or a faker? Goku how could you?"

"Think about it Chi, maybe you are. After all he's never liked you and Vegeta is not the love them and leave them type if he really cares, like he does care for Bulma."

With that said Goku turned and headed for his locker. Thoughts of betrayal and guilt flowing through his head. Maybe, just maybe he'd said the wrong things to Chi-chi and maybe he was going to end up dead meat. Of course he could be lucky and just his relationship instead of his life would be over. He doubted that though. He grabbed his History book out of his locker and took a fleeting glance over his shoulder. Chi-chi had gone but his eternity ring he gave her was in the middle of the hallway. It looked like it was over. He pondered this for a while and came to the conclusion that perhaps it was best. After all they had been through it seemed like it just didn't matter anymore.

**Meanwhile**

"Juu. Is he really like that? Is Vegeta really a player?"

"I was blue." Came the gruff answer off to Bulmas left.

She turned to see Vegeta with two trays of food. One for her and one for him. He looked ashamed and uncomfortable. A slight blush across his cheeks.

"What do you mean you were?" A slight edge to her normally breathy voice.

"Remember what I told you about him blue? That's when I started loving and leaving. I don't do that now though you're… you're " He paused and in a barely audible whisper came the words "You're different"

Bulma didn't know what to think was she different or was she just another whore for Vegetas pleasure. Either way with everything that had happened lately it did not bode well. Stay with him and have a freak after her or leave him, have a freak after her and possibly a broken heart. Well they say bad times come in threes.

While Bulma was thinking Vegeta had sat down across from her and everyone else had moved to another table. Probably to give them privacy. He sat in silence for a while until he had the courage to explain himself to her. Although thinking about it why should he be afraid? She couldn't hurt him physically and a screaming match could only last so long, but then again losing her, that would cut him up. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Bulma was everything to him and more. In the few months they had dated he hadn't even looked at another girl. She had his heart and he knew it. She could stop it from beating if she so wished.

A determined look crossed his face and he stared Bulma square in the eyes.

"I did it to protect them, the girls and I suppose myself. I knew he'd find me but I didn't think it would be here or now, when I changed, when I found someone special, when I found you. I didn't want to put you in danger and I definitely didn't want you to get hurt. I was so stupid to start a relationship. Deep down I knew something would happen but I ignored it. I put you in danger. If it was up to me I'd end it to keep you safe then maybe if he ever left or died we could start again, but it's not up to me. It's up to you because you are the one in danger. I didn't give the other girls a choice but I'm giving you one. Think about it and when you decide let me know. I won't hold anything against you blue. I promise."

He pushed his chair back and leaving his lunch he gave her a flicker of a smile. Turned and left the lunch room.

Bulma sat in shock. What would she do? What could she do? What would be best? How could she manoeuvre it so she would be safe but still be with Vegeta? She understood his reasoning of course. Protection of his girl. It was a big thing to him and she had a feeling that if needs be he would die protecting her.

"Don't break up with him Bulma." Came Goku's voice "Either way he would protect you and you know It. Besides you would never find anyone who would make you as happy as he could."

"Why are you talking to me Goku?"

"Because Chi-chi was wrong and Vegeta was right. You're not a friend taker you're real."

"Real?"

Goku just shook his head and turned to the others. Stepping forward he planted himself firmly between Krillin and Launch. Then he stuffed his face.

Bulma slowly got up from her seat, picked up her and Vegetas trays and set of in search of her boyfriend. Her decision had been made and she was sticking to it come hell or high water. Or for that matter Frieza.

She pushed open the lunchroom doors and headed towards his thinking spot.

**Flashback**

Vegeta sat under a large tree just behind the school gates. You had to leave school to get there but that never bothered Vegeta.

"Mind if I join you?" Came Bulmas voice

Vegeta shook his head and patted the ground for her to sit down.

"Here Vegeta I got you sweet and sour. Your favourite. So what are you doing out here?"

"This is my thinking spot. You want to find me at lunch then look here first. I take it you've been all over school."

Bulma nodded "How did you know?"

"Food's warm not hot."

**End Flashback**

Bulma reached the school gates and turned left towards the thinking spot. A few steps later she saw him. He was sat under the tree his arm resting on his knee and his cheek in his hand. He looked up as she approached him and gave a slight nod.

"Knew you'd come here Vegeta."

"Knew you'd find me Bulma"

Bulma smiled and handed him his food. He really was a great guy.

"Vegeta I've made my decision" Bulma whispered

"I know. Before you tell me I want you to promise me something. You stick to your decision, don't change it that would be best."

"I promise. Infact I already promised myself that."

They sat in silence eating their food, each wondering what the reaction would be. Would it be good or bad?

Finally Bulma spoke up.

"Vegeta I've decided that…."

Muahahahah I think I'll leave it there for now.

**Next time on Z High**

Bulmas decision. What will it be? Goku and Chi-chi split up for good. Will Chi-chi plot revenge?

Find out next time on Z High. (Music)

Review – Sinthetic Angel


	10. Decisions, decisions

This chapter is dedicated to Sailor Alpha Tomboy. The only one who bothered to review my last chapter. Hugs

Disclaimer : - Yet again ME NO OWN (damn I'm getting sick of saying that)

**Previously on Z High**

"Vegeta I've decided that …."

**Z High Chapter 9 – Decisions decisions.**

"Vegeta I've decided that … well… I"

"You're leaving aren't you. Can't say I blame you."

"NO! I mean no, I am Vegeta, staying that is but I want to be safe you know." Bulma sighed.

Vegeta nodded. Of course she wanted to be safe. She was to young to die like Suki, to beautiful to be put through that torment. He'd be damned if it happened again. Suki had affected him so much mentally and emotionally. That was the reason for his cold and callous exterior. Inside he was still suffering, still struggling with the pain. Bulma and her friends just wanted to help and in many ways they had. Vegeta knew though that it wouldn't be fully over until Frieza was gone for good. Only then he felt would the pain subside. That was something he intended to accomplish pretty soon. Bulma and Goku would hopefully help. Sure Goku wasn't considered that much of a friend at the moment but he was still the best man for Vegetas plan.

"You will be safe Blue, I promise." Vegeta whispered more to himself than Bulma.

Bulma nodded, apprehension fluttered in her stomach and bile climbed its way up her throat. Would she be safe? Truly safe? Probably not but she had a way of increasing the odds in her favour against Frieza. The best bit? A lot of time would be spent with Vegeta.

"I'll be partially safe Vegeta. After all you aren't superman and I am definitely not Lois Lane (me no own). Not with that dress sense anyway."

Vegeta looked at her in shock. Of course she'd be safe. For all she knew he was fucking superman. Bulma read his expression and giggled slightly.

"'Geta you're catching flies and besides you can't be with me every second of the day. Sooo…. I want you to teachmemartialarts." Hurriedly she looked away and blushed at the tree.

"Pardon? My hearing's good but not that good."

Bulma cleared her throat, then slowly and deliberately she said.

"I want you to teach me martial arts please Vegeta."

A grim look crossed his face. Martial arts? Bulma? The girl who so far seemed to him was afraid to break a nail? Learn martial arts from him?

"Maybe Goku would be better or even baldy." He stated trying to get out of it "besides we'd get distracted to much."

Bulma snorted in disbelief. He was trying to get out of it the weasel. Well she had a way around that.

"Please Vegeta. Those two are idiots and besides I wouldn't take lessons from anyone but the best. So if Goku's better than you are I'll take lessons from him. It's no problem."

Ugh way to go Bulma. Talk about feeding the ego. Dear Kame I think his head is inflating. Oh yeah there it goes it's got bigger.

**Meanwhile**

"Uh … so Goku what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it Krillin." Goku whispered

"Sure you don't" Came the cold sarcastic voice of Juu "He's just plonked himself here because the jock table's full and his relationship with Chi-chi is just peachy."

"Juu" Everyone hissed

"No, guys, don't. She's right. I do want to talk but not here. I'll see you guys after school, my house ok."

Everyone nodded, thoughts running through their heads. Mainly they centred on "he's blown it" or "it's hit the fan big time and I've just been caught in a short, sharp shower of shit." Juu however centred on the thought "What is Bulma gonna say?"

The lesson bell rang soon afterwards, startling everyone from his or her thoughts. Begrudgingly everyone moved from their seats and headed to their last classes.

**At the thinking tree**

"Oh great the bell." Bulma sighed (she sighs a lot doesn't she) "Walk me to science 'Geta?"

"Hn, we do have the same class or did you forget that?"

Bulma shook her head furiously. "No I didn't forget but you usually skip on Friday afternoon."

"Not anymore. Now come on or we'll be late."

Soon enough the bell rang for the end of school. Everyone met in the parking lot. Some where nervous, some excited and one who wanted some answers. Bulma and Vegeta meanwhile were oblivious.

"Bulma!" Juu shouted as she walked towards the couple. "Ride with me today. We got somewhere to go."

Vegeta scowled. _Somewhere to go? Why wasn't I told?_

"She's riding with me today ice queen." Vegeta sneered

Bulma looked at him stunned "Vegeta! There was no need for that." She scolded.

"Hn"

"Where are we going Juu?" Bulma asked

Juu shifted uncomfortably where she stood. She cleared her throat a couple of times before she coughed and said "Goku's place. He wants to talk to us about something."

Vegeta looked angry and Bulma had her mouth agape. "Must be important. Bulma rides with me though understand. It's the safest way. If you want to do the whole girlie chat thing you're more than welcome to join us Juu." Vegeta looked over to Bulma "Now who's catching flies?"

"Oh shut up Vegeta" Bulma huffed

Juu seemed to accept Vegetas command and after telling Krillin and the others they made their way to their respective rides. Bulma and Juu slid into the back of Vegetas red Toyota Supra and Vegeta pulled out of school in a column of tyre smoke. Soon they arrived at Gokus house.

Trudging inside they sat around the living room waiting for a nervous Goku to explain. Finally Vegeta got impatient.

"Well? What did you want to tell us?" Vegetas voice was annoyed.

"Oh, right. Yeah" Goku laughed. Suddenly he became very serious. "Today I realised something. I realised the reason Vegeta never liked Chi-chi."

With that he explained all that had gone on that day. He explained about the break up and why it happened. Why he had a change of heart and why now.

"That's everything I think. Any questions?" Goku asked.

Everyone shook his or her heads. No, no questions. Vegeta however had some input.

"Well it seems to me that you need to make a decision Kakarott Goku Son."

"A decision? What decision?" Goku asked a puzzled look on his face.

"You have to decide whether you want to help Bulma and me. Or just stay out of it. Same goes for you Krillin Makato Roshi." Vegeta smirked

"Help? How?" Both asked

"By teaching her martial arts. Yes or no, you decide. Let me know. Come on Blue time to go. You need a lift Juu?"

Juu shook her head. No.

**A/N: He he. Will they help? Or will they say no? You decide. Anyway I'm leaving it there for now. Next chapter should be up on Friday if I get enough reviews. Till then….**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

Sinthetic Angel


	11. Martial arts lessons

Thanks to those that reviewed. Especially D4cHilliN. Huggles As for the rest of you. Several coughs come from the audience and Sinthetic sends them death glares Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: - sigh No ownage

**Z High Chapter 10 – Martial arts lessons.**

"Vegeta wait" Goku sighed "I'll help. I'll teach her and I'll help you. I know you've got a plan so don't deny it."

Vegeta smirked. _Knew I could count on you Kakarott. You always pull through._

"Krillin?" Bulma asked giving her best sad face.

Reluctantly he nodded. He'd help.

"I'll help to. I don't know how but I will. Bulma's my friend and nothing is going to happen to her while I'm alive and still kicking." Juu stated a determined look on her face.

Launch looked nervous. She wasn't a fighter, she was a lover. Perhaps it would be best if she backed out. Stayed away. Maybe even moving schools was an option. Then again her daddy had given her a nice faux ivory pistol for her 17th (she's the youngest). She did have a licence for it and she was a crack shot to boot. Maybe she could provide firepower.

"I'll provide fire power." Launch eventually piped up "Guns, knives, shurikens. Just let me know."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Launch? Fire power? Violence? No way.

"Are you sure Launch?" Goku asked

She shrugged "My daddy ships them, I can get them guaranteed."

"Will we need guns and stuff?" Bulma squeaked.

"You won't Bulma but Goku and Vegeta will. Just incase, you know." Juu explained.

"Good" Vegeta smirked " I guess we're all in."

_Yeah _thought Bulma _but in for what?_

**Martial Arts Lesson 1**

"Okay Bulma before we start I need to ask some questions. They may seem a bit stupid but just answer them ok. 1. Up close or distance?" Vegeta asked

Bulma thought for a while. _Up close or distance? _Eventually she realised Vegeta was shuffling his feet. Hurriedly she answered.

"Up close."

"2. Grappling or open hand?"

Again Bulma thought "Grappling."

"3. Katas or action?"

Well that's easy "Action"

Vegeta nodded. "Good. That's all the questions. Here's who'll be teaching you and what they'll teach you. Goku will teach you basic Kung-fu and Karate."

Goku smiled _Yay my favourites. Good choice Vegeta._

"Krillin is good defensively and breathing wise. He'll teach you basic Tai chi. You'll also get a few lessons from Juu in basic weapons and miscellaneous." Vegeta finished.

"Miscellaneous?" Bulma asked.

Juu chuckled sinisterly "He means anything you can lay your kame damned hands on. Making use of miscellaneous items."

Bulma "oohed" in understanding. _Anything I can lay my hands on. I have a feeling that someone is going to get a bin over their head._

"Finally" Vegeta said pulling Bulma out of her thoughts "I'll teach you your main martial art. Judo. I'll also teach you how to put everything you've learnt together. Oh and you'll be sparring with me every Sunday."

Bulma paled. _Spar? With Vegeta? Never mind Frieza, Vegeta's gonna kill me first._

"Okay then. What's first?" Bulma gulped.

"First you get changed" Vegeta said pushing a duffel bag into her arms "Use the bathroom upstairs. Juu'll show you the way. Once you're done meet us in the basement."

Bulma nodded and followed Juu upstairs. Ten minutes later Bulma arrived in the basement. It was huge with Tatami layed out on the floor to create a dojo. Bulmas hair was pulled back into a simple plait. She was sporting an old gi of Vegetas. You could tell it was his it had his name on the back. The dark blue of the gi matched Bulmas hair and eyes perfectly. It was a bit heavy but it seemed to fit her perfectly. Around her waist was a white obi.

Vegeta nodded his head in approval.

"I feel so stupid in this thing." Bulma grumbled "How can it fit anyway?"

"It's three years old and I've grown a bit since then. Now quit complaining, you wanted to learn martial arts."

Bulma grumbled in defeat "Fine! Now what?"

"Now you learn." Vegeta smirked.

Two hours later Bulma was led on the tatami exhausted while Vegeta barked at her to get up.

"Vegeta" She whined "We've been at this for two hours straight without a break."

"Fine" He barked "What time is it?"

"Dunno to tired to look." Bulma sighed.

"It's 4 o' clock Vegeta." Juu provided

"What?!" He screamed "Bulma get up and go take a shower!"

"Ugh. Juu can you carry me?"

"No"

A growl came from Vegeta as he picked Bulma up and slung him over his shoulder. As he ran up the stairs Goku and Juu smiled in amusement. All they could hear was –

"Vegeta! Put me down! I can walk!"

"You just asked to be carried woman."

"Not by you! You gonna undress me as well?"

"Maybe"

"You perv! You may be my boyfriend but we're not that intimate yet!"

"Hey! OW! What did you just hit me with?"

"Your chopping board! Now put me down!"

Vegeta growled "At least you're learning."

Soon enough they reached the bathroom and Vegeta put Bulma back down. He snatched the chopping board out of her hand and stalked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Bulma undressed slowly and stepped into the shower. Turning it on she sighed as the water hit her skin, relaxing her tense muscles. A knock on the door drew Bulmas attention.

"Who is it?"

"It's me" Came Juu's slightly muffled voice "Vegeta asked me to get you clothes."

"Ok thanks! Just leave them on the toilet seat please."

"There you go" Juu's voice was closer now. Obviously she was in the bathroom "Goku and me are heading off now ok. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, ok, see you later."

Once Juu had left Bulma got out of the shower. Drying herself off she looked at the clothes on the toilet seat. It was a box. Next to it was a pair of matching midnight blue underwear and black ankle strap shoes. Bulmas curiosity peaked she opened the box. Pulling the garment out she gasped at the beauty. It was a long midnight blue halter neck dress with a thigh high split up the left-hand side. Quickly but carefully she got dressed, pulled her hair into a French plait and dug around in her handbag for make up. After applying some light blue eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and light red lipstick she headed downstairs. What she saw caught her breath in her throat.

**A/N: Okay that's it for now so nyeh sticks tongue out**

Vegeta: I demand that you review.

Sinthetic: Where'd you come from?

Vegeta: None of your business. Besides I thought you already knew about the birds and the bees.

Sinthetic: Ookaay…By the way people I need a name for someone who will appear in the next chapter (female). I also need a short description of their eveningwear and I don't mean their PJ's. Best one will be put in my story for quite a long time. So you had better review or else.

Vegeta: Or else what?

Sinthetic: My next chapter won't go up. Oh yes and Tatami are mats. Dojo is Training hall. Gi is Training outfit and Obi is belt.

**REVIEW!!!!!**

Sinthetic Angel


End file.
